Written Hell
by Yokai Naruto
Summary: You found a journal... what is it? What's in it? It says it was owned by a teenage boy. You open the book.. and you start reading. You will be reading about a boy's life from his journal, what he saw,and what happened. Discover more about Raccoon City.


**The Diary of a Monster **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**WARNING: This is suitable for the ages 13 and older. Contains swearing, blood, and some gore. **

**This chapter is the beginning of where many things are going to start falling in place, and where some understanding of an almost fallen city will be revealed. **

**NOTE: This is my first horror/drama/thriller fan-fiction story. I hope it's good enough for you reader's out there. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Diary Entry 1, March 5 2006

This is my first time I'm using a diary... My name is Christopher, but I go by Chris. My last name is McChambers, which almost is like my cousin's last name. I'm 15 and sort of living a cool life... Except for all of the near by murders. My Dad's name is Shawn McChambers, and he works at the new Umbrella Corporation, which is now called Umbra Corp. My Mom's name is Ashley McChambers, and she is just a normal house mom. I have no brothers or sisters, except for my gothic adopted brother that is a lot older than me. I haven't seen him, heard him, or even e-mailed him for about 7 years, neither has my parents. I guess he's just been really busy. He's 24 now, and I don't really know what he does for a living... My stupid guess is Black Magick or something...

Well today is the day. I'm moving back to Raccoon city from Tokyo. I'm just too happy to be away from Tokyo and on a safe airplane. It was a bit creepy because there were strange murders everywhere. Some murders were very close to my house too. Well anyway Raccoon City is where my Cousin Rebecca Chambers is. My Cousin is really cool, she works for S.T.A.R.S, and has been for about one year now! But I haven't heard from her since. The last thing is, is that I hope all my friends will be there...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 2, March 7 2006

Raccoon City is not like it was before. Half of the damn city is destroyed, and everyone ask doesn't know why. I can't find my friends yet... or my cousin. Also the damn high school collapsed right when I got here! I hope things will get better...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 3, March 8 2006

Things are not getting better. I found one of my friends, Martin Charles. He told me everything that he thinks has been going on. He says that there are monsters in the city... but I don't believe him, and neither does his parents. He was shivering a lot when he told me about the creatures though. He said that they were abominations from hell that had a bloody scabbed up look. He told me he was chased one night. The last thing he said was if I wanted to sleep over at his place, and I said yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 4, March 11 2006

It's Saturday, the day I get to sleep over at Martin's house. I remember the last time I went over. It was really cool a few times because we used to pull pranks on people and stay up all night trying to drink beer. That crap is nasty!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 5, March 13 2006

Nothing is the same... He said he invited me over because he was scared. He said there was something in his room that has been scaring the hell out of him ever since I got here. I mean he's 16 damn it! He shouldn't be scared of anything! And why the hell did he say a monster has been scaring him since I got here? How would his own imagination have to do something with me? I just don't know why this is happening. Anyway, after he told me about the things he showed me his closet. It was blood soaked. I got really scared, but I still thought it was a joke, and he was just acting. Well then I decided to go to sleep. He did too. I woke up at about 5:00 in the morning, looked at his shattered bedroom window, and saw blood marks that were slid across the wall. I then looked down... I saw his corpse on the ground. It appeared as if he had been swung around and got smacked into the window. I still can't get over that hellish feeling from that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 6, March 14 2006

Today I found out he was still alive; but barely. He had to get a lot of stitches, and He almost died. His parents didn't blame me for the incident, but started going crazy. I don't have a clue on what the hell is going on anymore. It's been only about a damn week since I got here! What the f-ck happened to Raccoon city while I was in Tokyo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 7, March 24 2006

It's Friday and my parents and I got to talk to Martin… Or tried to. He just stared at us, took his index finger, stabbed it in his skin deep in one of his wounds, and wrote something using his blood... he wrote **HELL** on his other arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 8, March 26 2006

My parents are pissed, and I guess... scared. There's no church, no high school, scary deaths, and I can't even contact or find my damn cousin or S.T.A.R.S. My parents said they are going to see the Governor tonight and talk to him about this...

They left and I'm experiencing crazy Sh-t right now! I keep seeing blood. I'm in my room now writing this right now. Please come home mom and dad! Sh-t! Blood is dripping from the damn walls, and something just scraped my arm!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 9, April 8 2006

I finally found this diary again. But it appears to be that someone has touched it... either with dirt or mud on their fingers... My parents found me unconscious and soaked in blood on the lawn the day my parents went to see the Governor. They took me to the hospital, and the hospital told me the jump caused my unconscious, not the blood. They also said that the blood on me wasn't mine. There still trying to identify whose blood it was. My parents told me what the Governor said. He didn't even mention why nearly half of the city was messed up, why there are so many deaths, and why he doesn't bother rebuilding the other part of the city where the old Umbrella corporation site was, and everything else. He just said he's been in contact with S.T.A.R.S and that was it. My parents said he looked really ill.

I'm Scared. I don't know why these things are happening... and happening really fast too. I'm going to sleep with my dog tonight, which is the second time I have ever wanted to sleep with him. I'm starting to see things too… like a lot of blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 10, April 9 2006

That was one f-cked up night. My dog is dead. I didn't know if it had rabies or not, but I knew it was trying to kill me. It even had red eyes, and was drooling a bunch of saliva sh-t all over. It also seemed to have grown larger, especially the teeth. I stabbed it two times in the chest, and managed to somehow cut its paw off with my switchblade. I'm glad I still have that switchblade, even though my parents are completely **pissed** at me. They are even crying for the dead crazed dog. Anyway, I feel that my switchblade will be a great tool for me later on.

Also, Raccoon cities workers are starting to rebuild the high school. I've been seeing more blood too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary Entry 11, April 15 2006

My lost cousin just e-mailed me, and I don't know how she managed to. She said something about Umbrella Corporation and that was it. She said "The old Umbrella Corp. failed and had a big problem... you might understand later. Don't tell your parents anything too, they might freak out. Also I'm in Raccoon city right now. Last thing, I'm telling you this because I can already predict that you would be scared, or frightened, If you want some more information on this subject e-mail me back. Love, Rebecca Chambers". 'Umbrella Corp. failed and had a big problem'...What the hell does all of that stuff she said mean? Well I'm going to reply back to her asking: Is there are any monsters, why there are so many strange deaths in the news through out the city, what was the big problem in the old Umbrella Corporation, and lastly, what are you doing now?...

I'm getting tired of this bull sh-t! I just can't stop seeing these things; I just keep seeing blood everywhere! I have decided that I'm going to sneak out of my house tonight and try going to the old Umbrella Corporation site to find some damn answers on my own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter... Next Chapter: The Dead and the Cursed**


End file.
